Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wheel drive apparatus and a forklift including the wheel drive apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a wheel drive apparatus that drives a wheel of a work vehicle such as a forklift and includes a reduction gear, a motor, and a brake mechanism integrally mounted on the wheel is known.